


A $#@% Shark

by SolangeDaniela



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League Dark (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Gay, John Constantine - Freeform, King Shark - Freeform, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeDaniela/pseuds/SolangeDaniela
Summary: John Constantine is having an affair with King Shark.
Relationships: King Shark/John Constantine
Comments: 18
Kudos: 232





	A $#@% Shark

**Author's Note:**

> Healthy English no is my native language.

The door was slammed open and unceremoniously on the wall to give access to the interior of the room for the two bodies glued together in a frenzy of lust unabated by both.

John runs his palms awkwardly over the large, firm muscles of his chest where he is pressed without any trace of mercy. He is sure that the thick arms that keep him with his feet off the ground would break his bones like an eggshell if their owner so desired. And Constantine would be disappointed if it were not so.

The big predator slides its moist, hot tongue all over the blonde's throat. Sharp teeth and points like stakes dangerously close to the most important points in the life of a human being. Dangerously exciting.

King Shark is impatient.

Its entire large structure trembles with excitement barely contained within its pants. His clawed fingers willingly knead the wizard's ass.

The big shark man finds the bed near the wall and falls with the blonde on it. John groans with the weight that is deposited on top of his body, specifically between his thighs.

When Constantine sat in that bar to have a beer he didn't really expect to fall into bed with a giant, very hot shark man.

However, it was inevitable.

When that half-human, half-shark-like creature, more like a wall of muscle, came into the room smelling of death and testosterone, the sorcerer's basic instincts went off in red alert.

John wanted him between his legs.

But how to get to a being like King Shark and ask if he wanted to have sex?

For John it was quite simple: Drink his beer, get up from where he was sitting, go to the big guy and ask if he wanted to have sex.

What bad could happen?

Be eaten?

John could laugh at that.

Shark stared at him with his cruel rubies for long moments before widening his deadly smile even further.

Constantine's conclusion?

The night was definitely going in a better way than anticipated.

Without warning, the shark violently pulls the white shirt off the wizard's body.

Buttons fly in all directions.

John is panting.

Shark wraps his ridiculously large hand around the blonde's throat and squeezes it hard enough to make John pull more air into his lungs.

\- King ...- John gasps for the hybrid creature.

The grip softens, but only so that the palm around Constantine's neck can slide over the blond's strong bust. King breathes hot air on the wizard's face. He holds the strands of light hair and pulls John's head hard to expose the beautiful neck even more. Before any sound is able to leave Constantine's vocal cords, he feels a hot pain in his right shoulder. Shark dug the ends of his teeth into the human's soft flesh. Not so deep that it would kill him for blood loss, but enough to leave a crimson-running mark. Constantine shudders when his flesh is loosened from the teeth of the predator he has invited to his bed. The king licks the entire wound on his shoulder before leaving for lower.

John, to prevent his pants from having the same tragic fate as his shirt, helps him to remove the garment quickly, however, when the jeans were on his knees Constantine was again bitten, this time on the exposed thigh. A hoarse groan escapes his throat from the painful sting. King Shark turns the sorcerer on the sheets taking on the task that John was trying to accomplish and takes off the man's pants next to his underwear. He looks with interest at the blonde's ass and his white smile grows.

Poor Constantine, who was watching the action over his shoulder, shakes his negative head already knowing what the shark was planning.

\- No. - The sorcerer groans when Shark's snout slides down one of his cheeks.-No ... King ...

However, it is already too late. John has his ass in the hybrid's mouth.

\- Your blood tastes ... different.-King licks the blood between his teeth.

Constantine definitely needs to have sex with this fish man. No matter how crazy. Quick, John reaches for one of the dressers and grabs a tube of lubricant from a condom box.

\- Take off your pants. - He says to the biggest one.

A deep growl rumbles in the shark's chest before he leaves the mattress to stand by the bed. The blonde follows each action with his beautiful blue eyes.

“Oh, shit!” John's mouth fell open when King Shark became an image of how he came into the world.

There was not one, but two huge, erect cocks between King's legs.

“Are you going to back down on your proposal?” Shark asked with an amused snort.

Looking away from King's face and groin at least twice, Constantine swallowed. The Englishman bit his lower lip, opening his legs for Shark.

The shark returns to the blonde and as soon as John has him almost completely on him he pushes the box of condoms against Shark's wide breastplate.

\- Place.

One more grunt is emitted by the biggest one before he does what the blonde says.

Constantine watched in case he needed help, but it was not necessary. Shark had a knack for small packages. At least John was not the first to want to have sex with the shark man. The bigger one opened the condom package without any problem with his sharp claws. John squeezed his legs, rubbing them against his hard cock, watching King Shark carefully slide the condom down its rigid and pulsating length. He did the same process on both penises.

As soon as the shark finished putting on the condoms, John got down on his knees with his back to King Shark resting his arms on the wooden headboard. He opened the tube of lubricant and poured it between his cheeks. the cold liquid instantly shivered. The sorcerer rubs his fingers on the lubricant and directs them into his ass under the watchful eyes of red eyes. John easily inserts a finger. Its concentration focused on the creature caressing its sexual organs.

The sorcerer ends his grooming process by yearning to have the shark's big dick inside him. King has longings similar to Constantine's.

King Shark hugs the human from behind by wrapping his chin with a palm to turn John's head enough that he can kiss him. If what they do can be considered a kiss. King's mouth is big enough for the human to get inside without much difficulty, dozens of teeth like blades, without human lips. Despite this small difference in anatomy between them, the "kiss" is not a problem. What King does is open his mouth and put his tongue inside John's mouth. The two mouth muscles curl together in theatrical synchronicity. He is fast, bold, frilly and very loud.

John feels King position one of his limbs between the cheeks of his ass and his whole body shivers with electricity running through his muscles. The shark pushes his dick into the human slowly because he knows he is just above the human average. it comes out between Constantine's lips when he feels himself stretching to the edge by having that huge dick fully inside his ass. He is already panting and sweating just at the entrance.

The shark slowly pulls his dick almost completely out and pushes in again with force. The blonde opened his mouth in a silent moan almost turning his eyes into his head. Small tremors rock his body with the major's onslaught. King growls in his ear hitting his groin against the blonde's soft ass.

Lustful, non-human moans swirl around the room together with the sound of the bed hitting the wall. John's nails hurt from the scratches he made on the polished wood at the headboard, but the blonde doesn't notice. All he can see is the dick turning his insides. He unconsciously wiggles every time Shark slows down. His body asks for stimulation.

In a particularly strong push in the right place the human lets out a loud cry. He almost spills on stimuli from behind. King Shark stopped moving to lick the dried blood off Constantine's shoulder.

\- King ...- John complains about the act.

\- Nanaue.-He pulls the human back next to him and sits on the bed.-My name is Nanaue.

Constantine squirms on the older man's lap because he is being held still in the new position.

\- Shit King.-The blonde breathes loudly.-Put the other one!

A loud laugh is the hybrid's response.

\- You are a crazy human.-He takes his other penis and positions it at the entrance already filled by the blonde.-Very crazy.

Constantine clenches his teeth when the second penis forces a path beside the first. The blonde scratches at King's arm around his chest from the pain that penetration causes. Shark feels a similar sensation. The wizard's insides were squeezing him before. Having to put more in a small space brought some discomfort.

A new growl echoed when it finally came in, but from the human. The blonde's chest is heaving up and down. He looks down between his legs. Your dick drips pre enjoyment over a subtle curve in the navel area. John feels slightly dizzy when he knows what caused it.

In the first blow Constantine leaned back almost to form a C with his spine, his blue eyes wide open, the blond locks stuck to his face because of the sweat that bathes his body. For an instant, the wizard forgot how to breathe.

The great shark rests its feet on the bed and starts a frantic pace of penetration.

The meeting skins creates an obscene and erotic sound. Everything smells of passion, sweat and blood. Everything smells like sex.

John comes hot all over his taut, sweaty stomach. King still lashes out against the blonde for a little while before accompanying him. King Shark squeezes Constantine in his arms, grunting like the inhuman beast he is. The blonde feels the biggest spill inside and knows that the condoms could not stand the shark man.

He knows it will suck to clean up later, but at the moment he doesn't care. John just wants to lie half dead on the chest of the huge shark man.

At least until your body starts to heal.

Then, perhaps, they can repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll post more about this shipp


End file.
